1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an labeling method, a recording method, an labeling apparatus, a recording apparatus and a recording medium, and more particularly to an labeling method and an labeling apparatus that label information stored on a recording medium on the recording medium, a recording method and a recording apparatus that record label information for labeling information stored on a recording medium on the recording medium, and a recording medium on which information stored therein is indicated.
2. Background Art
An environment has been set up in recent years in which recording using recording media such as CDs and DVDs is easily carried out. For example, recording of multimedia using such recording media is commonly carried out.
Under the circumstances, users label information, which is recorded on a recording medium, on the recording medium so that they can identify the information recorded on the recording medium at a glance.
For example, users attach a handwritten label onto a recording medium. Alternatively, they print out a label based on manually input information to attach the label onto a recording medium. Techniques are known for printers that perform the label printing as described above (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
As another technique for labeling recorded information, it is also known to write characters and graphics in an information recording surface so as to be visible (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-19828A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3577005
However, according to the above-described techniques, the information labeled on a recording medium may not sometimes match the information actually recorded on the recording medium. For example, a case may occur in which the information recorded on a recording medium is updated, but the label is not updated along with the update of information. This discrepancy complicates the management of the recording medium and the like.
In view of the above, the present invention can solve the problem by performing labeling that matches the information recorded on a recording medium.